OMG! Monday!
by Ima Imo
Summary: Senin? Rei pingsan seketika. Mind to R&R?


**_OMG! Monday!  
_**

**.**

**_Presented by Ima Imo_**

**_._**

**_Warning :: Shounen-ai, FF abal, typo, nggak mutu, EYD tidak sesuai dengan aslinya, gaje, aneh, bikin muntah, jelek, lebay, bosenin, bikin pusing readers, terdapat banyak efek samping yang tidak bisa dicegah jika membaca fic ini. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ._**

**_._**

**_Summary :: _****_Senin? Rei pingsan seketika._**

**__****_._**

**_Pairing :: Makoto x Rei  
_**

**_._**

**_Disclaimer :: Semua chara disini milik Kyo-Ani lalu Fic ini ASLI milik dan buatan saya, selamanya._**

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Rei bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Dengan riang ia menuju kamar mandi sambil menyiulkan lagu favoritnya. Tak lebih dari 5 menit ia keluar dari kamar mandi kemudian mematut dirinya di depan cermin sambil berganti pakaian. Iseng ia melirik kalender di atas meja belajarnya.

"Ah, shit! Monday!" batinnya kesal. Itu artinya bakal ada 10 kesialan yang nemplok nantinya. ARRRGGHHH! Serius! Swear! Believe me! Rei sangat benci hari Senin. Memikirkannya saja sudah bikin kepala pusing 7 keliling apalagi dijalani makin benci. ARRRGGGHHH!

Sekarang Rei malah asyik tiduran di kasur empuknya. Tak peduli dengan kancing seragamnya yang masih terbuka. Rasa-rasanya ia jadi malas berangkat ke sekolah. _Pasti dapet sial di sekolah_, pikirnya sangsi. ARRRGGGHHH! Rei pusing tuhan!

"REEEEIIII! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur heh? Ini sudah jam 7!" kesal Ibu Rei sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Rei yang malah ketiduran dengan baju terbuka.

"Hah? Jam 7?" Ibu Rei mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Shit, I'm late" buru-buru Rei mengancingkan kancing bajunya asal. "Ibu" panggil Rei yang kini sibuk memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran hari ini dengan asal ke dalam tasnya.

"Hmm?"

"Hari ini hari apa?" tanyanya penasaran. Tumben banget dia terlambat begini. Biasanya jam segini ia sudah asyik _jogging_ sampai ke sekolahnya. Intinya dia berlari dari rumah sampai sekolah. Tapi kok hari ini agak beda ya? Aneh.

"Hari Senin. Kenapa?"

PANTES JDEERRR.

Pikiran Rei buyar seketika. Hari Senin sih, pantes dia terlambat. Coba kalo bukan Hari Senin, sekarang _mungkin_ dia sudah hampir sampai di sekolahnya dengan selamat. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Dewi Fortuna selalu _moody_ dengannya di Hari Senin. SE-LA-LU. Bayangkan tiap hari Senin Rei harus bertahan selama 24 jam cuman untuk menghadapi 10 kesialan yang beranak-pinak maksudnya 10 kesialan yang terjadi terus-menerus. _Hadeeehh_ Rei pusing tuhan!

Kini Rei jatuh terduduk di kursi sambil melamun. "Aku malas sekolah" ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Barusan kau bilang apa? Huh, ayo cepat! Kau sudah melewatkan 15 menit hanya untuk melamun. Cepat sarapan dan pergilah ke sekolah!" marah Ibu Rei sambil mendorong anak semata wayangnya itu menuruni tangga.

"Tapi ibu aku ..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Cepat! Sebelum kau makin terlambat!" Rei berakhir diam. Kalau debat ini dilanjutkan akan jadi panjang masalahnya.

10 menit kemudian ia sudah keluar dari rumah, kemudian berjalan menuju halte terdekat. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7.30. Ia benar-benar terlambat sekarang. Emang sih jarak rumahnya dengan sekolah tak begitu jauh hanya membutuhkan 45 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Tapi sama saja bohong dong kalo jam masuknya pukul 8 dan Rei harus _jogging_ seperti biasanya. Tapi kalau menunggu bus . . . Lihat! Bahkan satu bus pun tak ada yang mau lewat di depannya. Iiiihhh rasanya Rei benar-benar ingin mengutuk hari Senin tiap hari.

Pernah Rei berdoa pada tuhan untuk menghapuskan hari Senin di tiap minggunya. Tapi doa itu malah terdengar oleh ibunya. "Yah, kalau hari Senin hilang, ayah tidak mungkin akan dapat gaji" Rei yang mendengar jawaban ibunya cepat-cepat menangkupkan kedua tangannya kembali.

"Tuhan, Rei nggak jadi minta hari Senin hilang. Maafin Rei tuhan. Amin" Tanpa sepengetahuan Rei, Ibu Rei tertawa licik di belakangnya. Dan sejak itu, ia tak pernah meminta tuhan untuk menghapus hari Senin. Walaupun di dalam hatinya dia masih mengharapkan hari Senin hilang. =_=

Baru saja Rei akan beranjak dari duduknya, tiba-tiba sebuah motor berhenti di depannya. Si pengendara membuka helm yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. "Hai, Rei-chan!" sapanya sambil memamerkan senyuman maut yang dapat meluluhkan seluruh gadis-gadis di sekolahnya termasuk author #ehem.

"Ah, senpai!" balasnya nggak ikhlas. Hah~ Rei benar-benar sial kali ini. Kenapa disaat begini ia harus bertemu dengan senpai-nya yang amat menyebalkan itu. Dewi Fortuna memang sedang jahil padanya.

"Tumben belum berangkat"

"Bukan urusan senpai" balas Rei ketus. Iihh dia benar-benar ingin pergi dari tempat itu secepat mungkin kalau saja tangannya tidak digenggam erat oleh senpai nya itu.

"Berangkat bareng yuk!" ajak senpai nya itu senang. Lumayan kan bisa berangkat bareng gebetan, boncengan lagi. Eeuuhh rasanya kayak petir. CETARRRR MEMBAHANA. HUAHAHAHAHA.

Rei berpikir keras. Mau nolak, aduh sayang banget. Dia cuman punya 15 menit buat jalan kaki. Tapi kalo nerima, err aduh Rei benar-benar nggak suka sama senpai-nya yang satu ini.

"Hei, waktunya nggak banyak nih. Mending ikut deh, daripada entar dihukum" saran si senpai. Rei kembali menimbang tawaran si senpai.

"Iya deh" ujar Rei pasrah. "Tapi cuman hari ini aja" wanti Rei sebelum ia membonceng motor si senpai.

"Berkali-kali juga nggak apa. Hehe" Rei mendengus. Terlalu besar kepala, pikirnya. "Rei-chan, kau harus pegangan erat!" dengan sekali gerakan kedua lengan Rei memeluk si senpai dengan erat. Sumpah! Demi apa! Ini pertama kalinya si Rei memeluk orang lain selain ibunya. Cowok dan dipaksa lagi. WTH!

"Pegangan yang erat ya!" Rei tanpa sadar mengeratkan pelukannya dari sebelumnya. Kemudian si senpai melajukan motornya tiba-tiba.

"MAKOTO SENPAIIIIIIIIII !" teriaknya sekeras suara laju motor Makoto. Dan Makoto hanya terkikik geli.

_Rencana berhasil_, pikirnya licik ketika pelukan Rei makin mengencang di perutnya.

Oh no! Rei benar-benar benci hari Senin. Kesialan kali ini lebih euh daripada kesialan-kesialan di hari Senin sebelumnya. Masa tadi dia terlambat datang bareng Makoto senpai cuman dia yang dihukum. Nggak adil kan namanya! ARRRGGHH! Apalagi denger alasan penegak disiplin sekolah itu.

"Makoto senpai di depan sih, jadi nggak terlambat masuknya"

Rasanya Rei benar-benar ingin membunuh si penegak disiplin itu. Masa cuman gara-gara dia bonceng Makoto senpai di belakang dan masuknya pas banget sama bunyi bel, yang dihukum cuman dia. Ada apa sih dengannya hari ini? Sesial-sialnya dia di hari Senin dia tak pernah terlambat masuk sekolah. Ini langka mamen! LA-NG-KA! _Hadeeeehhh_~ Rei capek tuhan!

"Rei-chan!" Rei menoleh merasa terpanggil dan menghentikan pekerjaannya—mengepel gym sampai kinclong.

"Nagisa-kun?"

"Hihihi. Tumben kau terlambat" ejek Nagisa sambil terkikik geli.

Rei memalingkan wajahnya. Tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan menyebalkan itu. Sudah jelaskan karena ini hari Senin! Makanya dia terlambat. Terlambat = sial. Sial = senin. Senin = benci. _Perfecto_! Itu benar-benar Rei saat ini.

"Kalau kau kesini hanya untuk mengejek, lebih baik nggak usah kesini deh. Ganggu!" Nagisa tertawa tertahan. Khas Rei banget kalau lagi marah.

"Hahaha. Rei-chan, kau dipanggil Miho sensei tuh!"

"Hee? Ada apa?" Nagisa angkat bahu tanda tak tahu. Rei akhirnya membereskan peralatan pelnya ke tempat semula kemudian menyusul Nagisa menuju ruang guru.

"Wah, Rei-chan! Hukumanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Makoto ketika tak sengaja bertemu di dekat tangga lantai 2 sambil tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

_Cih_, Rei berdesak kesal. Setelah apa yang diperbuat Makoto senpai padanya tadi pagi dengan entengnya dia menyapa tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun, nyinggung hukuman lagi. Rei benar-benar ingin mengutuk Makoto senpai seharian. Iihh Rei ingin sekali menonjok wajah Makoto senpai dengan ribuan batu bata sampai wajah tanpa dosa yang menyebalkan itu menghilang. Ia tak tahan. Sumpah!

Rei berakhir tak mempedulikan Makoto yang sudah ingin menggodanya lagi. Rei harus kabur dari sini. Itu pikirnya tapi...

"Rei-chan awas!"

BRUUKK

Rei jatuh pingsan dari tangga eh tidak. Bahkan Nagisa yang daritadi asyik ketawa ketiwi melihat Makoto senpai yang tidak dipedulikan Rei melongo semelongo melongonya. _Unbelievable_! Ini kejadian langka! Sangat langka!

Rei, Rei, Rei jatuh di di di pelukan Makoto senpai! Ini mendebarkan. Bahkan Rei yang perlahan juga membuka matanya, jantungnya mulai memompa darahnya dengan cepat. Ini apa? Ini apa? Rei bertanya-tanya yang masih asyik dengan posisi seperti itu.

"Kau tak apa-apa Rei-chan?" tanya Makoto dengan senyum andalannya.

Rei kembali ke alam sadarnya. Barusan apa yang dia debarkan? Rei menggeleng kepalanya brutal. Dia sudah mulai gila. Otaknya sudah mulai konslet karena pelukan tiba-tiba ini. _Efek mau mati, efek mau mati_, batinnya positif lari dari kenyataan. =.= Tuh kan dibilang juga apa Rei kena sial.

"Aku tak apa" balas Rei ketus sambil berdiri dari posisinya yang kurang sedap dipandang. Yah walau begitu banyak juga yang melihat termasuk para wanita yang sekarang berteriak kecewa karena adegan itu disudahi.

"Syukurlah! Kalau kau tak apa-apa jadi aku tak perlu menahan badanmu yang berat itu!" ujar Makoto dengan senyum mautnya.

CTAK

Oh tidak! Otot-otot di kepala Rei bermunculan memenuhi dahi Rei yang tertutup poni. Aura merah menghiasi badan Rei yang atletis. Matanya berubah menjadi laser mematikan. Rei dalam mode setannya menatap Makoto dengan tajam setajam silet #Oops.

REI BENCI HARI SENIN DAN MAKOTO SENPAAAAAIIIII! Teriak Rei sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Lalu dengan semangat 45 dan kemarahan yang sangat tinggi ia membuka pintu kelasnya dengan kasar.

BYUUURRRR

Rei terciprat eh terguyur seember air bekas pel. Dan ...

"ARRGGGHH!"

SIAL! REI BENAR-BENAR SIAL!

"Kumpulkan tugas kalian ke depan!" suruh Miho sensei.

Segera para muridnya maju ke depan dan menaruh tugas yang dimaksud kecuali Rei. Ia malah asyik mengobrak-abrik tas dan lacinya. Membuka-buka lembaran buku mungkin saja tugasnya terselip di salah satu halaman dari buku yang dibukanya. Tapi nihil! Tugasnya tak ada.

Rei menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi. Ia putus asa. Sudah 8 kesialan yang menimpanya. Itu artinya masih ada 2 kesialan yang belum ia hadapi. Ahh Rei ingin pulang dan tidur! Jadi hari ini bisa terlewati dengan cepat. Hah~ sekarang ia harus berpikir bagaimana caranya agar tugasnya yang tertinggal di rumah bisa sampai di tangannya dengan cepat.

"Hmm. Ada satu orang yang belum mengumpulkan tugas. Ryugazaki-kun mana pekerjaanmu?"

SKAK MAT. _Mati aku!_, batin Rei kaget. Hadeeeehhhh ini gawat! Pasti kena hukuman lagi.

"Err ketinggalan sensei!" Rei merem melek menunggu koar-koar Miho sensei. Mungkin saja hari ini mood Miho sensei sedang bagus. Jadi tak ada hukuman untuknya. Atau memberikan hukuman ringan itu sudah cukup.

"Ryugazaki-kun! Pulang dan ambil pekerjaanmu kemudian kumpulkan di meja sensei sekarang juga!"

"Tapi sensei, 5 menit lagi sekolah usai"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian!"

_Good_. Mungkin ini yang namanya hukuman ringan. Setidaknya ia bisa pinjam sepeda Nagisa untuk mengambil tugasnya dengan cepat.

"Ah, kau juga harus lari"

Ini benar-benar neraka. Pulang-pergi ke sekolah-rumah-sekolah harus lari? WTH?! Apa Miho sensei tak tahu kalau pulang-pergi ke sekolah-rumah-sekolahnya itu membutuhkan 90 menit untuk sampai? _Hah~_

_Perfecto_! Sempurna sekali harinya ini. Kalau saja dia boleh pakai sepeda mungkin 30 menit ia sudah sampai ke sekolah. Dan sekarang ia meratapi nasibnya yang sedang berlari sendirian.

Oh benar-benar hari yang _**menyenangkan**_. Berlari sendirian di kala matahari mulai pulang ke peraduannya. Romantis sekali. _Coba kalau ada Makoto senpai_, pikir Rei sambil tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi siang waktu ia jatuh dari tangga.

_Eehhh_! Apa itu barusan? Rei segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Ini gila. Dia sudah tidak waras lagi. Oh nooooo! Tidak. Rei harus menghentikan pikiran sok romantis ini. Sekarang tujuannya adalah segera pulang lalu mengambil tugasnya yang tertinggal dan kembali ke sekolah dengan cepat.

Tak berapa lama (baca:50 menit) setelah itu ia sampai di rumah tercintanya. Dengan buru-buru ia membuka pintu depan dengan kasar, kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya. Tanpa buang waktu, segera Rei mengobrak-abrik meja belajar dan rak bukunya. _Tugasnya mana?_, pikir Rei frustasi.

"Rei capek tuhan!" ujarnya putus asa karena tak menemukan tugasnya sambil melangkah menuju tempat tidur empuknya. Tak disangka disana terdapat secarik kertas kecil. Dilihat dari tulisannya sepertinya pesan dari ibu.

'_Rei, tugasmu tertinggal ya? Ibu baru saja mengantarnya ke sekolahmu. Hihihi. Ibu dan ayah pergi keluar sebentar. Jaga rumah ya! Love, mom °\_^▽^/°'

_Damn!_ Rei mengelus wajahnya yang sudah ruwet. Dia kesal. Terus apa gunanya dia pulang? AAARRRGGGHHHH! Rei mengacak-acak rambutnya sampai berantakan. Dia capek. Kesialan hari ini beda dari biasanya. Apa sih salahnya?

Akhirnya Rei memutuskan untuk kembali ke sekolahnya. Mengambil tas dan mengumpulkan tugas yang mungkin sekarang berada di tangan Gorou sensei, guru piket hari ini.

Sesampainya di sekolah, ia menemui Gorou sensei ingin mengambil tugas yang dititipkan ibunya. Setelah mengambil dan mengumpulkan tugas di meja Miho sensei, kini Rei berjalan menuju kelasnya yang sudah sepi terlihat dari koridor dekat kelasnya yang lengang.

GREEKK

DUAR! PYAR! PYAR! PYAR!

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN REI-CHAN!"

Rei hampir jungkir balik dibuatnya. Terlihat ayah, ibu, Miho sensei, Gorou sensei (kapan sampainya?), si penegak disiplin Gou, Nagisa, teman-teman satu kelas, dan tak lupa senpai menyebalkan itu Makoto, tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya.

"Rei, kemarilah! Ucapkan permohonanmu dan tiup lilinnya!" suruh Ibu Rei tersenyum. Anaknya sudah makin besar, pikirnya terharu. Rei menuruti permintaan ibunya walau dia masih mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ulang tahun? Dia? Sekarang kan tanggal ...

"Oh, 14 Desember!" teriak Rei kalap, baru ingat.

Ini ulang tahunnya yang ke-17. Kenapa dia bisa melupakan hal sepenting ini? Ini kan hanya terjadi sekali dalam setahun. Payah! Pantes, sejak 3 bulan lalu dia mengalami sial yang tak terbantahkan. _Unbelievable! _Tapi tak apalah. Itu artinya hari Senin selanjutnya dan selanjut-selanjutnya ia tak akan mengalami kesialan lagi. Hihihi _I'm free!_

"Selamat ulang tahun ya Rei!" ucap ibu dan ayahnya bersamaan.

"Terimakasih" balas Rei sambil memeluk kedua orangtuanya erat.

Di tengah pesta, Makoto yang sedaritadi hanya berdiri dipojok ruangan mendekati Rei lalu menarik keluar ruangan. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan" ujarnya ketika mereka sampai di tangga lantai 2.

Rei mulai was-was. Tumben-tumbenan senpai menyebalkan itu bersikap serius.

"Rei, aku menyukaimu" Dan satu ciuman mendarat dibibir Rei. Rei yang kaget hanya mematung tak mampu berbuat apa-apa dan hanya menutup matanya menikmati ciuman itu diam-diam *author nggak kuat #nosebleed*.

5 menit kemudian ciuman itu terlepas. "Hee kau menikmatinya!" seru Makoto sambil mencolek dagu Rei, menggoda. Tanpa diduga wajah Rei berubah merah. Oh tidaaaakkk! Rei benar-benar malu sekarang.

"Heeee" Makoto kembali mengecup bibir Rei singkat. Dan wajah Rei semakin merah dibuatnya.

"SENPAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII !"

"Hahaha"

Dan aksi kejar-kejaran terjadi di sepanjang koridor sekolah.

**The End  
**

_**Omake**_

"Rei! Ayo bangun! Hari ini kau sekolah kan?" ibu Rei mengguncang-guncang tubuh Rei yang masih asyik membuat kolam renang di bantalnya. Mungkin ia sedang berenang di mimpinya terlihat dari kolamnya yang besar.

"Emm hari ini kan Selasa" igau Rei sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding.

"Ayo cepat bangun! Mako-chan sudah menunggumu daritadi. Ibu tunggu di bawah" suruh ibu Rei lalu keluar dari kamar Rei.

Mendengar kata 'Mako-chan' Rei buru-buru bangun. Dan benar! Senpai-nya itu sekarang sedang asyik melihat kamar Rei. Maksudnya _**kepo**_. Ya ampun inikan hari Selasa, kenapa ada cecunguk menyebalkan itu kemari? Dunia Rei jadi jungkir balik dipojok tempat tidur saking kagetnya melihat manusia kurang asupan DHA itu menatapnya dengan intens. _Oh god_! Kenapa dia cakep banget?!

Rei menampar pipinya. "Auw!" rintihnya. Menyadarkan dirinya yang mulai bermimpi dengan mata terbuka dan posisi tak elit itu.

"Rei-chan! Kalau kau tak segera bangun nanti terlambat lho!" ujar Makoto sambil duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur Rei.

_Hmm?_ Terlambat? Bukannya kemarin dia habis sekolah? Hari ini kan seharusnya sekolah libur. Kok masuk?

"Hari ini hari apa?" tanya Rei takut-takut.

"Senin"

"Bukannya kemarin itu hari Senin?"

"Siapa bilang? Kemarin itu hari Minggu, kau tahu!"

"APAAAAAA?" teriak Rei kalap. Oh sial! Dia sudah kena sial dari awal dan perkiraannya salah kemarin. Kesialannya belum berakhir. Tuhaaaaaaaaannnnnn tolong Reeeeeiiii !

**The End (**yang ini beneran**)**

Jangan bunuh saya! Genre tak sesuai dengan cerita, bahasa acakadul dan susah dicerna, karakter yang sulit untuk dibayangkan, ending yang maksa dan gaje itu karena author dalam keadaan sekarat maksudnya kebanyakan tugas yang harus diemban dan akan diadakan ulangan mid semester serta deadline yang **harus** hari ini dipublish.

Cerita ini diambil dari kisah nyata yang agak-agak dikarang dibagian tertentu. Eh mau tahu kisah nyatanya siapa? Itu err ¬_¬ a, a, author =.=. Ini asli. Author selalu sial di hari senin. Tak tahu kenapa. Mungkin karena waktu upacara keseringan ngobrol atau mungkin karena sering ngomongin guru bareng temen-temen dikelas #karma. Kelakuan anak SMA #ngeles.

**So, I'm waiting for the review from you. Don't be silent reader. ^**


End file.
